Lord of the Rings: The Musical
by Mako-Shadows
Summary: It's what you've all been waiting. LOTR: The Musical. Second scene up: Concerning Hobbits. Tell me what you think. Read and Review!
1. Prologue: One Ring to Rule Them All

Lord of the Rings: The Musical

by Mako-Shadows

Disclaimer- We own nothing, we are poor hobos with only rags and a laptop. 'Xcuse us while we go steal some elektricyty. (electricity)

Act One: Scene One- The Prologue: One Ring to Rule Them All...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mako and Gauntlet the unapologetic thieves they are, have stolen and mutilated lyrics to provide you with this little, irreverent production. Gauntlet is shoved onto the stage to explain to you. And maybe a little to herself too.

"Spectacular Spectacular! No words in the vernacular

Can describe this great event. You'll be dumb with wonderment"

Mako enters the stage and starts to sing.

"Returns are fixed at ten percent. You must agree that's excellent, And on top of your fee-"

They both sing.

"You'll be involved artistically"

What do you mean by that? The audience asks. Well that means that if you know a song that you think we should use, leave a review and tell us. 

Mako drags Gauntlet off the stage and shoves Galadriel on stage to do the prologue.

"So exciting, The battle will hack and tear. So delighting, The effects will last for 3,000 years.

So exciting, The battle will hack and tear. So delighting, The effects will last for 3,000 years."

Gil-Galad, Elendil, Elrond and Isildur randomly burst into song.

"Oliephants."

"Haradhrim."

"Uruk-hai."

"And Barad-dûr."

"Rohirrim."

"And Isengard."

"Exotic Elves."

"Hobbiton, Mirkwood dude, Gondorians, intrigue, danger."

"And romance."

"A cave-troll in goblin-land."

"And an Ent rock band."

"So exciting, The battle will hack and tear. So delighting, The effects will last for 3,000 years.

So exciting, The battle will hack and tear. So delighting, The effects will last for 3,000 years."

Galadriel begins to sing solo again.

"Sauron and the Evil Ring were pulled apart by a stroke of luck. That Isildur sure is a lame duck."

Isildur tried to make a break for Gondor with the Ring. But a band of Orcs waylaid him for not paying his horse tax and disposed of him for not coughing up the tax money or the One Ring. It was sadly lost until....

" It's a little bit funny this feeling inside." Gollum hissed/sang as he found the One Ring.

"So exciting, The battle will hack and tear. So delighting, The effects will last for 3,000 years." The cast sang.

Galadriel begins to sing solo once again.

"A hobbit chanced upon a magic ring and put it in a pocket with a ding.

Though the Gollum rants and rails it is all to no avail."

"Aaahhh! My precious is lost! _Gollum."_

"So exciting, Will make them laugh, will make them cry. So delighting..." They all sing.

"And in the end should someone die?" Gollum asks.

"So exciting, The battle will hack and tear. So delighting, The effects will last for 3,000 years."

"Generally I like it." Gollum hissed. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

AN- Here's the first part. Read and Review.

The Song is Spectacular Spectacular, from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack.

Next part up: LATER TODAY OR TOMORROW!

Merry's Birthday next chapter up: MAYBE TOMORROW OR MONDAY.


	2. Concerning Hobbits

Lord of the Rings: The Musical

by Mako-Shadows

Disclaimer- We still have to steal elektrickcity.

Act One: Scene Two- Concerning Hobbits

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Bilbo is sitting at his desk trying to write his epic book. "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale; by Bilbo Baggins"

Bilbo then starts to sing, to help the idea's flow.

"He went to the Lonely Mountain. 

On an adventure, that bothered him so.

He was impressive, young, and not aggressive. 

Eating in a world not his own.

The warm Mirkwood breezes,

Dale wines and cheeses.

Put his frustration at bay.

And Summers and Winters

Scattered like splinters

And four or five months slipped away."

Bilbo chewed on the end of his feather as he pondered his next lines. 

"Came back to the Shire, lived in Bag End

And adopted a Hobbit named Frodo.

Hobbits lived a good life, a Hobbit lass was a good wife.

And they all loved to play polo.

And all of the answers and all of the questions

He locked in his attic one day

'Cause he liked the quiet clean country living

And twenty more years slipped away."

Bilbo's concentration is broken as some small Hobbit children were playing Nicky, Nicky, Nine Doors.

"Frodo, someone at the door." Bilbo shouted.

"Hobbits smoke pipeweed, and brew a good ale.

And eat mushrooms on rye.

Hobbits are kindly and not a bit slimy.

And they sure love to sigh.

While the ale was aging, Bilbo was staging.

A disappearance of his own.

A party was coming, everyone was chumming.

Fun was setting the tone."

The naughty little Hobbits are still playing Nicky, Nicky, Nine Doors and breaking Bilbo's concentration. 

"Frodo, the door." Bilbo yelled. "Sticklebacks where is that boy."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

AN- Forgive us if the syllables don't fit or some parts don't rhyme. 

The Song is: He Went to Paris by Jimmy Buffet. or at least part of it.

Next part up: TOMORROW!


End file.
